dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan 2
Super Saiyan 2 is an entirely new transformation, very similar to Super Saiyan in appearance and even attainment. In order to achieve this transformation, the Saiyan must first achieve the Full-Power Super Saiyan state , then experience an intense emotional upheaval, much like the original Super Saiyan transformation. The golden hair brought on by the original transformation becomes rigid; any hair that hung loose in the Super Saiyan transformation (in the case of Goku or Gohan) is now raised. Increased energy radiation causes the aura to take on a jagged, flame-like appearance rather than smooth or flowing. Because the energy output and radiation is higher than that of a Super Saiyan, the aura pulses at a higher frequency, and bio-electrical discharge is almost continuous. Muscle mass is barely increased, but energy output is multiplied manifold; such that greater amounts of the Saiyan's increased ki capacity can be used at once for more powerful energy attacks, and even speed is augmented by the boost. Because of the intense emotion required to initiate the transformation, any mastery of the Full Power Super Saiyan state, and mental stability attained therein, is negated, and the naturally remorseless nature of the Saiyan race is magnified, requiring them to remaster the personality changes. Even the gentle, polite Gohan becomes a hotheaded, merciless fighter after transforming, opting to torture Cell rather than kill him. Power This form was (chronologically) achieved when he and Goku were training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but collapsed due to inexperience (This is also how Goku realized that Gohan is the only one who even has a chance against Perfect Cell.) This form was again achieved by Gohan while battling Cell. The power of the Super Saiyan 2 skyrockets far beyond the power of Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan and even Full-Power Super Saiyan. Cell and Bojack, who could both easily dominate those of the Super Saiyan and 2nd and 3rd grade levels and were somewhat stronger than Full-Powered Super Saiyan, were easily slaughtered by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form. In addition, when Cell produced seven Cell Jr.s, each of the Z Fighters were unable to fight evenly with even one of them (including Goku, Vegeta and Trunks), though Gohan killed all of them effortlessly on his own, and was unaffected by even their most powerful attacks. He then went on to defeat Super Perfect Cell in a Kamehameha struggle, even though Gohan was only using one hand due to an arm injury. A few months to a year later, Gohan used his Super Saiyan 2 power on Bojack, he defeated the tyrant in a matter of seconds. Aroud seven years later, Gohan demonstrated the Super Saiyan 2 transformation to Kibito in the World Martial Arts Tournament, but this is the last time he uses this form. It is also suggested that he used this form to battle Broly when he reappeared in Broly: Second Coming, however, he was outstripped by the Legendary Super Saiyan's immense power, although this was partially because of Gohan's lack of training up to that point that made him weaker. (Though, to his credit, his blows managed to cause Broly some level of injury, as Broly was knocked back when he was struck by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Though many believe Broly would be significantly stronger.) On a related note, it was also briefly implied in Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan that, should Gohan have gone Super Saiyan 2, he wouldn't have stood a chance against Broly, due to the time at which it took place, as well as Goku's reaction to Broly's power (and Broly's threat towards Gohan). Broly: (Turning around after smashing ASSJ Trunks against the cliff) Kakarot, How much do you love your son?! Hehehehe! (Gohan is about to challenge him, but Goku steps in front of him) Goku: Gohan, leave! Gohan: Huh? but father...! Goku: NOW!! (Gohan, with hesitation, obeys his father) Following the events of Majin Buu, seven years after the Cell Games, Goku and Majin Vegeta fought each other in the Super Saiyan 2 form. The arrival of Majin Buu is shown to far surpass the power of a Super Saiyan 2; Vegeta did little damage to the monster, even when he expelled all of his ki at once in a single, devastating, suicidal explosion. During the fight with Kid Buu, Goku and Vegeta battled as Super Saiyan 2 for a short time, although Goku ended up transforming to the Super Saiyan 3 level. This form was also used in later movies such as Fusion Reborn and Wrath of the Dragon, however, in most of the movies, either Super Saiyan 3 or fusion was used to kill the main enemy. Furthermore, during Dragon Ball GT, Goku and Vegeta used the form from time to time during battle. However, by this time it had been majorly outclassed by Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4. Goten and Trunks make the transformation to Super Saiyan 2 in Dragon Ball GT. Goten uses this form when he is controlled by Baby to fight Goku, while Trunks uses it to force Baby out of his body. It is unknown when they first make the transformation to Super Saiyan 2, but like their fathers, Goku and Vegeta, they most likely made the transformation during the time of peace, between Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Known users * Gohan * Goku * Vegeta * Goten (GT) * Trunks (GT) Notes and references Category:Saiyans